


Усталость Анголима

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [15]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Слышащий - высший титул Тёмного братства. Но порой сбывшаяся мечта давит сильнее камня.Автор:Agent_Cerberus
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Усталость Анголима

Веки медленно поднимаются и тут же смыкаются обратно, словно каждое покрыто слоем железа. “Надо встать!” - Короткая яркая мысль бьётся в голове: сначала трепещется, не давая покоя, но постепенно вязнет в липкой пучине усталости, что каждый день пробуждается вместе с ним. Анголим делает глубокий вдох, собираясь с силами, но не встаёт. Короткий бой проигран. 

Судя по тому, как светло и душно в комнате, за окном полдень. Мир давно проснулся; пора просыпаться и ему, если не внутренне, то внешне, ведь время добропорядочных граждан - день, а ночью ходят плуты и убийцы. Для тех, кто бродит за окном, Анголим должен быть добропорядочным.

“Надо встать! - Почувствовав жизнь там, снаружи, бойкая мысль вновь клюёт разум. - Встать, встать, встать! Пора!” Располневшее, но не растерявшее ещё силу и ловкость тело связано не верёвками: оковами мыслей, что давят сильнее камня. Анголим заперт в клетке без углов и обречён следовать по кругу, слушая, но уже не горя жаждой слышать. Ночь за ночью, день за днём. С тех пор, как осуществилась заветная мечта, его жизнь превратилась в замкнутый круг. 

В своей тюрьме он один. Речь иных для него не более чем гул, на фоне которого звучит Голос. Анголим тянет ладони к Матери, надеясь на крупицу тепла, но Мать давно охладела к чаду, уставшему от её любви.

О, как же он хочет Жить! Любоваться рассветом на краю земли. Встретить в оговоренном месте неразговорчивого типа и принять контракт, а выполнив его, нажраться - вдрабадан, не боясь уснуть и прослушать заветное Обращение. Он хочет нестись навстречу закату в неизведанную даль, чтобы пронзить отравленной стрелой сердце того, кого никогда не видел. Плеваться песком, пересекая пустыню, дрожать от холода, слезая с заледенелой скалы, вязнуть в болотах, отбиваясь от жирных комаров.

У Анголима одна дорога - к Ней. Сегодня, завтра, в следующем месяце и следующем году. Избранный сын привязан к Матери, которую должно любить - искренне, без толики фальши. Анголим любит. Он встречает с Матерью вечера и рассветы, преданно внимая Гласу и донося её волю до остальных. Братья считают, что он любит недостаточно, что усталость есть кощунство. Но не в преданности ли заключается любовь? Не в жертвенности ли?

Анголим собирается и выходит на улицу. Слыша приветствие, кивает, не различая лиц: те, на кого не обращён Её взор, для него безлики. Ему стоит заняться охотой, но вместо этого Анголим бесцельно шляется по окрестностям, то и дело поглядывая на запад в ожидании заката.

С заходом солнца преданный сын вернётся к Матери, чтобы слушать её холодный голос. Сядет рядом с постаментом, будет слушать и запоминать, тайно мечтая о свободе.  
Где-то в глубине души Анголим знает, что желаемое он обретёт совсем скоро.


End file.
